jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Joseph Joestar/Gallery
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2.5 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Introduction |tab2=Gallery |tab3=Personality and Relationships |tab4=Abilities and Powers |tab5=History |tab6=Misc |tab7= |tab8= }} Illustrations JosephJoestarFull.jpg|Battle Tendency JosephJoestarPose.jpg|Battle Tendency JosephPart3Full.jpg|Stardust Crusaders JosephJoestar3.png|Stardust Crusaders Josephjojonium.jpg|JoJonium Oldjosephjojonium.jpg|JoJonium Joseph joestar02.gif|''HftF'' art Battle Tendency Manga= BT 45 joseph body.png|Chapter 45; introduction Josef_angry.png|Joseph antagonizing a mafioso Josef_young.png|13 year old Joseph Josef_war.png|Using a Thompson gun Josef_bike.png|Joseph riding a motorbike Joseph disguise.JPG|Drag/Disguise Josef&caesar.png|Joseph's rivalry with Caesar Josef&caesar2.png|Joseph's righteous anger Josef_clacker.png|Joseph and his clackers LcyeN.png|Breathing Mask Josef_after.png|After the harsh Ripple training Chapter 47.jpg|Cover, Chapter 47 Chapter 58.jpg|Cover, Chapter 58 Chapter 73.jpg|Cover, Chapter 73 Josef_crying.png|Crying for Caesar Josef_headband.png|Putting Caesar's headband on Josef_smile.png|Joseph gleefully pulls off one of his tricks Josef_salute.png|Joseph saluting Wamuu Josef_arm.png|Arm sliced off RIPJoJo.png|Joseph crashes his own funeral |-| Anime= JosephJoestar123.png|Joseph on BD Cover Elisabeth and son.png|Baby Joseph and his mother Joseph Anime Faceshot.png|Joseph's initial appearance, age 18 JosephSmokeyErinaTaxi.PNG|Joseph with his grandmother, Erina and new friend Smokey Brown JosephTequila.png|Joseph in drag trying to fool Nazis SantanaMeetsJoseph.jpg|Joseph's first encounter with the Pillar Men, Santana SantanaRibBlades.jpg|Attacked by Santana's Rib Blades Joseph&CaesarRivalry.jpg|Joseph and Caesar bickering JosephCaesarDualPose.PNG|Joseph and Caesar putting aside their differences to fight the Pillar Men JosephHagglesHisLife.PNG|Joseph coaxes Wamuu into letting him live jojos-bizarre-adventure-wedding-rings-460x258.jpg|The Wedding Rings placed inside Joseph's diaphragm and heart BreathingMask.png|Wearing a breath-restriction mask during Hamon training SuperAjaBeam.PNG|Narrowly dodging a beam fired by the Super Aja JosephvsEsidisi.PNG|Joseph battles Esidisi EsidisiLosesArm.PNG|Severing Esidisi's arm EsidisiHornDestroyed.PNG|Joseph destroys Esidisi's horn EsidisiExploding.PNG|Watching on as Esidisi seemingly perishes Kars&JosephFalling.PNG|Joseph and Kars fall off a 175m tall cliff WamuuJosephHSS.PNG|Joseph seemingly defeated by Wamuu's Hold Sandstorm JosephTricksWamuu.PNG|Joseph grinning after tricking Wamuu Joseph disarmed.png|Kars slicing off Joseph's hand Joseph Anime Walkman.jpg|Joseph (age 67) at the end of Part 2, listening to his Sony Walkman JosephCredits.PNG|Joseph in the ending credits Joseph STAND PROUD.png|Young Joseph appearing in STAND PROUD |-| Sketches= Jose1.jpg Jose2.jpg Jose3.jpg Jose4.jpg Jose5.jpg Jose6.jpg Jose7.jpg Jose8.jpg Jose9.jpg Jose10.jpg Jose11.jpg Jose12.jpg Jose13.jpg Jose14.jpg Jose15.jpg Jose16.jpg Jose17.jpg Jose18.jpg Jose19.jpg Jose20.jpg Jose21.jpg Jose22.jpg Stardust Crusaders Manga= HermitPurple first.png|Joseph takes photo using Hermit Purple Quadruple Stand Explanation.jpg|Jotaro, Joseph, Avdol, Kakyoin with their Stand explanation and Tarot cards letsgo.jpg|In the first Crusaders group HermitPurple tv.png|Joseph using Hermit Purple to spirit listen through TV Joseph-oh-my-god.jpg|"OH! MY! GOD!" joseph_falling_4times.png|Crashing a plane for the fourth time in his life DIO kills Joseph.png|DIO kills Joseph using a knife DioJoseph.jpg|Joseph, after having his blood drained by DIO Joseph ghost.png|Joseph Joestar ascends towards the heavens as a ghost Joseph imitates DIO.png|Joseph jokingly imitates DIO after being revived with his blood Farewell.png|Joseph and Jotaro bidding goodbye to Polnareff after defeating DIO Part III original end picture.jpg|Jotaro, Joseph, and Polnareff back to their own countries |-| Anime= JosephStandCard.png|Joseph, Hermit Purple and tarot card representing "The Hermit" Let's go!.jpg|The Joestar Group united (sans Polnareff and Iggy) Joestar Group Part 3 without Iggy.png|The Joestar Group in Egypt (sans Iggy) Joseph knife.png|A knife fatally thrown by DIO, aimed at Joseph's throat Hermit Purple crumbling.png|Joseph's temporary death Joseph's spirit Anime.png|Joseph Joestar ascends towards the heavens as a ghost Joseph's corpse.png|Joseph's drained corpse DIO Joseph.png|Joseph jokingly imitates DIO after being revived with his blood DIO's ashes Anime.png|Joseph watches with Jotaro as DIO's ashes are scattered in the wind The Journey Ends.png|Joseph reflects with Jotaro on their journey and the loss of their comrades PolPol and JoJos hug.png|Jotaro and Joseph bidding goodbye to Polnareff after defeating DIO Joseph Walkman Part3 Anime.png|Joseph, preparing to listen to his iconic Walkman The Group goes home.png|Jotaro, Joseph and Polnareff go back to their countries Joseph anime.jpg|Concept art for the anime |-| OVA= Joseph 1993 OVA.jpg|Joseph's appearance in the 1993 OVA Joseph OVA.jpg|Joseph's appearance in the 2001 OVAJosephOVAconcept.png|2001 OVA concept art |-| Sketches= Jose23.jpg Jose24.jpg Jose25.jpg Jose26.jpg Diamond is Unbreakable Manga= Joseph arrives in Morioh.png|Joseph travels to Morioh to meet his son. Joseph aboard his yacht.png|Joseph coughing onboard his yacht. Joseph can't hear.png|Joseph struggling to hear Okuyasu. Joseph arrives at Morioh.png|Arriving safely in Morioh. Josuke and Joseph meet.png|Joseph meets Josuke for the first time. Joseph buying baby clothes.png|Buying baby supplies and clothes for Shizuka. Joseph cutting himself.png|Slicing his wrist so the blood can be used to find Shizuka. Josuke helps Joseph in water.png|Helped in the water by his son. Joseph with Shizuka.png|Joseph holding Shizuka with Jotaro in the back. Joestar hassle in the market.png|Comforting a crying Shizuka after Rohan snaps the flash on his camera. The Morioh Warriors.png|Joseph and the other warriors of Morioh. Jotaro talking to SPW.png|Joseph with Shizuka, Jotaro, and a Speedwagon Foundation member while looking for clues about Kira. Reimi ascends to heaven.png|Joseph and the others bid Reimi farewell. Joseph and Jotaro discuss.png|Joseph compares Josuke and his friends to Jotaro during their battle in Egypt. Joseph yells at Josuke.png|Joseph yells at his son after Josuke steals his wallet. Joseph chase.png|Joseph featured in the second opening, chase. Joseph Part 4 Key Art.png|Key art of Joseph |-| Sketches= Jose27.jpg Video Games HftF= JOJO pl.GIF|'JOJO', youngs Joseph's portrait from Heritage for the Future JosephHeritage.gif|Old Joseph's portrait Spriteyoungjo.PNG|Young Joseph idle sprite Jojo.GIF|Young Joseph idle animation JOJO01.GIF|Color 2 JOJO02.GIF|Color 3 JOJO03.GIF|Color 4 JOJO04.GIF|Color 5 Spriteoldjoseph.PNG|Old Joseph's idle sprite OldJoseph.GIF|Old Joseph's idle animation OldJosephWithStand.GIF|With Hermit Purple JosephWithStand color1.GIF|Color 2 JosephWithStand color2.GIF|Color 3 JosephWithStand color3.GIF|Color 4 JosephWithStand color4.GIF|Color 5 |-| Jump= JosephRetsuden.jpeg|Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden commercial JUS joseph.png|In Jump Ultimate Stars JUS p3jospeh.png|Old Joseph, Jump Ultimate Stars Josephstars.jpg|In J-Stars Victory Vs |-| ASB= Joseph ASB.jpg|Young Joseph's render, All-Star Battle ASB joseph predict.png|Joseph's "Your next line is-" move, All-Star Battle JosephTaunt.jpg|Joseph taunting, ASB JosephHHA.jpg|Joseph activating his HHA, ASB JosephGHA1.jpg|Joseph executing his GHA, ASB JosephGHA.jpg|Joseph during his GHA, ASB Joseph A.jpg|Joseph Costume A in All-Star Battle Joseph B.jpg|Joseph Costume B in All-Star Battle Joseph C.jpg|Joseph Costume C in All-Star Battle Joseph D.jpg|Joseph Costume D in All-Star Battle Joseph E.jpg|Joseph Costume E in All-Star Battle 2jsp.png|All Star Battle concept art L_5244155123a8e.jpg|Old Joseph render, All-Star Battle OldJosephIntro.jpg|Old Joseph's intro, ASB OldJosephTaunt.jpg|Old Joseph taunting, ASB Old Joseph A.jpg|Old Joseph Costume A in All-Star Battle Old Joseph B.jpg|Old Joseph Costume B in All-Star Battle |-| EoH= Joseph jojoeoh.jpg|Joseph's render, Eyes of Heaven JosephIntroEoH.png|Joseph's intro, Eyes of Heaven ss082.jpg|Joseph attacking with his clackers, EoH JosephCaesarIntro.jpg|Joseph and Caesar's dual intro, EoH JosephLisaLisaIntro.jpg|Joseph and Lisa Lisa's dual intro, EoH JosephCaesarDHA.jpg|Joseph and Caesar's DHA, EoH OldJosephEoH.png|Old Joseph's render, Eyes of Heaven ss081.jpg|Old Joseph attacking, EoH OldJosephFightingEoH.jpg|Old Joseph fighting DIO alongside Jotaro, EoH OldJosephJosukeDHA.jpg|Old Joseph activating his DHA with Josuke, EoH OldJosephOhMyGodEoH.jpg|Old Joseph's "OH MY GOD!" during his DHA with Jotaro, EoH |-| DR= DiamondRecordsJoseph.jpg|Joseph in Diamond Records DR_JosephStatue01.jpg|Statue of Joseph, DR JosephFightingDR.png|Joseph fighting, DR JosephModeDR.png|Activating "DoDoDo Mode", DR JosephWinDR.png|Joseph on the area clear screen, DR OldJosephFightingDR.png|Old Joseph fighting, DR DRStatueOldJoseph3.jpg|Old 3-star Statue DRStatueOldJoseph4.jpg|Old 4-star Statue Figurines 29047.jpg|Joseph's figure fromm DX Collection JoJo Figure Top1.jpg|Joseph Joestar's Action-figure from Super Action Statue 10993492 892607070761210 2772308421110928900 n.jpg|Anime color version from Super Action Statue 29048.jpg|Old Joseph's figure from DX Collection JoJo Figure Ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d86.png|Old Joseph & Iggy's Action-figure from Super Action Statue 32807.jpg|Old joseph & Hol Horse's figure from Kotobukiya Figures Other 023.jpg|By Kenta Shinohara for 25 Years With JoJo. JosephCrackerVolley AnimePartIOP1.png|Joseph's Cracker Volley in JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~ "Damn it Kars!" AnimePartIOP1.png|Joseph's rage against Kars in the first opening JosephPrepareChariotBattle AnimePartIOP1.png|Joseph adorns Caesar's headband Category:Galleries